Cosas que no pueden esperar
by malson72
Summary: Si Jack no se da prisa puede que no le de tiempo de pedirle a Sam una cita. SJ. Situada entre las temporadas 8 y 9
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Esta historia está situada entre las temporadas 8 y 9 y en principio es un fic centrado en la relación entre Jack y Sam. Todavía tengo que acabarla, así que no sé que me deparará mi musa. Espero que tanto si os gusta como si no dejéis vuestra opinión al acabar, o como dicen en inglés... please, review!

Si alguien se animara a traducirlo (de ilusión también se vive), por favor enviarme un mail para ponernos de acuerdo.

Evidentemente, estos personajes no me pertenecen etc, etc, etc...

Capítulo 1

Walter Harriman estaba orgulloso. Desde una esquina de la cantina del SGC, con una cerveza en la mano, miraba como estaba transcurriendo la fiesta. El General O'Neill le había encargado que la organizara mientras él acababa el papeleo relacionado con los traslados y el cambio de comandante de la base. Y estaba siendo un éxito. No solo estaban celebrando la victoria sobre los goaul'd, sino que también estaba sirviendo como reconocimiento a un trabajo bien hecho durante ocho años. Ahora, con el cambio de comandante y la disolución del SG-1, se abría una nueva etapa en la que el nuevo general tendría el listón muy alto. El sargento Siler se le acercó y lo miró divertido

"Esa cara de satisfacción creo que lo dice todo, Walter"

"Todo está saliendo como estaba previsto, todo el mundo se lo está pasando bien" sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que siguiera su mirada.

"Tienes razón, hacía tiempo que no veía al General O'Neill y al SG-1 tan relajados" Los cuatro estaban charlando tranquilamente al otro lado de la cantina, cada uno con un vaso en la mano, y riéndose de vez en cuando de alguno de los comentarios del General. Parecía como si el resto de la base les dejara su propio espacio y tiempo para estar juntos prácticamente por última vez. Conscientes de que en pocas horas iban a tomar caminos muy diferentes, los cuatro estaban aprovechando al máximo el momento. Al día siguiente, Teal'c se iría a Dakara para unirse al Consejo de la nueva Nación Libre de los Jaffa; Daniel Jackson iba a salir con la Daedalus rumbo a Atlantis en la galaxia Pegasus; la Coronel Samantha Carter se incorporaba como Jefa de Investigación y Desarrollo de Proyectos en el Área 51; y el General O'Neill había sido ascendido a Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Global en Washington D.C..

"Les voy a echar de menos" comentó triste Walter Harriman.

"¿Tu? ¿Pero, si te pasabas el día quejándote de que el General O'Neill no te dejaba un momento de respiro y diciendo que ojalá se hubiera quedado en el SG-1?"dijo Siler sorprendido.

Walter lo miró indignado "¡Eso fue al principio, cuando fue ascendido a General!" frunció el ceño. "Ahora lo estaba haciendo realmente bien y ya no tenía que ocuparme de tantas cosas como al principio. Ha cambiado mucho" dijo sin dejar de mirarlos.

"Tienes razón, pero no solo ha sido él, el SG-1 también lo ha hecho. A la Coronel le ha sentado muy bien el mando" Walter lo miró con la boca abierta "¿Qué? Todos los hombres de la base han pensado alguna vez pedirle una cita." Walter asintió sonriendo. "Oye, ¿tu que has trabajado tanto con ellos, crees que ocurrirá algo entre el General y la Coronel ahora que ya no están en la misma cadena de mando directa?"

"Si algo he aprendido este año es a adelantarme a lo que quiere el General" una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en la cara de Walter. "Pero si crees que te voy a decir algo para que puedas ganar la apuesta de la base, no lo vas a conseguir" Su sonrisa se hizo aún mayor "Voy a por otra cerveza"

Siler lo miró estupefacto mientras veía como el sargento se alejaba en busca de más bebida "¡Eh, tu! ¡Espera! ¡No me dejes así, Walter!" y se fue detrás de él.


	2. Chapter 2

A cualquiera que lea esto: podéis dejar vuestra opinión,comentarios o sugerencias al acabar apretando el botón "submit a review".

Capítulo 2

En un extremo de la cantina del SGC, el antiguo SG-1 conversaba tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de que el resto del personal les dedicaba miradas furtivas de curiosidad. Los miembros más condecorados y respetados de la base estaban disfrutando de sus últimas horas en la Montaña Cheyenne. Los cuatro iban vestidos con sus mejores galas: el General O'Neill y la Teniente Coronel Samantha Carter llevaban el uniforme azul de las Fuerzas Aéreas, Teal'c se había puesto su túnica gris típica de los Jaffa y Daniel Jackson un traje oscuro a juego con su camisa de seda y su corbata. Los cuatro estaban deslumbrantes. O'Neill se estaba tomando una cerveza y parecía llevar el peso de la conversación. Teal'c lo observaba a su izquierda arqueando una ceja mientras mantenía las manos en la espalda. Daniel, por su parte, también sostenía una cerveza y sonreía abiertamente. Y Carter, a la derecha del General, estaba aguantando la risa y trataba de evitar que su Coca-Cola Light se derramara. Ninguno hacía mucho caso de la música, que tocaba la banda de la base, y que empezaba hacer que algunos se animaran a sacar a bailar al no muy numeroso sector femenino del SGC.

Jack O'Neill intentaba mantener una charla animada, haciendo bromas y explicando anécdotas divertidas para mantener el buen ambiente con los que consideraba su familia: sus antiguos compañeros del SG-1. La historia de la planta trepadora que casi acababa poblando todos los niveles del SGC y los desvelos del Dr. Lee por erradicarla mientras ellos estaban, supuestamente, en manos de Ba'al, nunca les aburría y les encantaba escucharla una y otra vez de boca del General, que la explicaba de forma hilarante. No podía dejar que sus últimas horas juntos fueran tristes aunque él se sintiera como si les estuvieran desgarrando el corazón. Cuando acabó la historia, Daniel tomó el relevo. El arqueólogo se había dado cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer y mentalmente se lo agradeció. Probablemente, Teal'c y Carter también lo supieran, esa era una de las virtudes de su antiguo equipo: eran capaces de entenderse perfectamente sin necesidad de palabras. Teal'c y Daniel eran como hermanos para él y el dejar de verlos regularmente iba a ser muy duro. Teal'c iba a irse a otro planeta y Daniel a otra galaxia, si al menos uno de los dos se quedara más cerca... Pero lo peor sería no poder dejarse caer por el laboratorio de Carter y ver esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa, que parecía reservada solo para él, cada vez que necesitaba sentirse mejor. Carter... eso si que iba a ser difícil, ella en Nevada y él en Washington D.C. ¡Iba a tener que encontrar un montón de excusas para poder llamarla por teléfono sin que se notara que lo único que quería era oír su voz otra vez! Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía muy pocas horas con ellos y no las iba a malgastar en lamentaciones, todo lo contrario, iba a tratar de aprovecharlas lo mejor posible.

Al principio, se puso a escuchar a Daniel pero pronto empezó a pensar en una conversación mantenida hace un par de semanas...

_Unos golpecitos en la puerta de su despacho le hicieron levantar la vista del informe que estaba leyendo._

"_¿Puedo pasar, señor?" Carter asomaba la cabeza por la puerta y tenía la mano en el picaporte._

"_Por supuesto" Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara y tomara asiento, mientras él hacía las últimas anotaciones en el margen de una hoja. Cuando levantó la vista vió que lo miraba nerviosa. Se movió inquieto en su sillón, Carter no se dejaba caer por su oficina sin una buena razón. Cerró la carpeta y la miró. "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Carter?"_

"_He estado pensando..."_

"_¿De verdad? No puedo creérmelo" La interrumpió O'Neill divertido. Carter lo miró con cara de resignación._

"_Como decía, he estado pensando y creo que lo mejor para mí sería pedir el traslado al Área 51" dijo de una vez y casi sin respirar._

_A O'Neill se le había borrado la sonrisa de un plumazo. La miró sin reaccionar y al cabo de unos segundos consiguió articular una palabra "!¿Cómo?!"_

_Carter se mordió el labio "Señor, me gustaría que aprobara mi traslado al Área 51"_

_O'Neill se levantó del sillón visiblemente disgustado y dio un par de zancadas mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. Se giró y la miró a los ojos "¿Por qué? Yo creía que aquí era feliz, que le encantaba su trabajo" dijo en tono de incredulidad._

"_Lo era, lo he sido, pero ahora el SG-1 se disuelve, usted se va a Washington, Janet ya no está, y mi padre..." La sombra de unas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, pero logró controlarse. "Siento como si no me quedara nada más que hacer aquí. Como si todo se hubiera acabado. Necesito empezar de nuevo en otro sitio que no me traiga tantos recuerdos dolorosos. No podría aguantarlo sola. Lo siento si le estoy decepcionando, señor" y agachó la cabeza._

_O'Neill se acercó y se apoyó en el borde de la mesa, junto a ella. _

"_¿Está usted segura?" dijo suavemente. Carter asintió sin levantar la cabeza._

_O'Neill vio que le corrían lágrimas por las mejillas. Le levantó la barbilla, le secó las lágrimas con el pulgar y la miró intensamente a los ojos, todo su enfado desaparecido. _

"_Nunca, nunca podrá decepcionarme, Carter" y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro durante lo que pareció una eternidad, diciéndose con los ojos lo que sus corazones sentían. Por un instante, pareció que O'Neill se iba a inclinar para besarla, pero en el último momento se lo pensó mejor, se puso de pie otra vez y volvió a su sillón._

"_Traslado concedido. Tráigame la solicitud y la firmaré ¿Alguna cosa más, Carter?" dijo con la voz más neutra que pudo conseguir y sin mirarla a los ojos._

"_No señor, gracias" El rubor en sus mejillas era evidente. Carter se levantó y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta oyó la voz del General._

"_Carter, ¿quiere venir a pescar conmigo este fin de semana a mi cabaña de Minnesota?"_

_Sam se dió la vuelta y lo miró sorprendida. O'Neill no pudo más que sonreír al ver que su mejor científica se había quedado sin palabras. _

"_¿Señor?" Sam tragó saliva. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Después de lo de Pete, había perdido la esperanza de que se lo volviera a proponer. _

"_Ya sabe, aguas cristalinas, cielos azules, mosquitos, peces así de grandes..." Abrió los brazos para representar el tamaño. Al ver que dudaba añadió rápidamente "También tenía pensado invitar a Teal'c y a Daniel"_

_Sam se paró a pensar unos segundos y al cabo de un momento sonrió ampliamente"Será un placer, señor" _

"_¡Excelente!" El General le devolvió la sonrisa, más amplia incluso que la que Carter le había dedicado a él._

En aquel mismo instante Daniel había acabado de hablar y le estaba diciendo "Lo siento pero eso es lo que yo opino al respecto ¿Tu que opinas?"

Teal'c y Carter lo miraron expectantes.

"¡Ack!" Jack levantó un dedo. No podía creerse lo que acababa de oír. Era la misma frase que había oído cientos de veces cuando él y Teal'c estuvieron atrapados en el bucle temporal. "Daniel, te dije que nunca volvieras a repetir esa frase" Además, como en aquella ocasión, no había estado escuchando con lo que tampoco sabía de lo que le estaba hablando.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Jack estaba sentado, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la cabeza reposando en su mano, mirando la improvisada pista de baile donde Sam Carter bailaba con el General Landry. Aunque había otras parejas bailando, algo normal en la parte final de cualquier fiesta, él solo tenía ojos para ellos. A su lado, Daniel y Teal'c apuraban sus bebidas tranquilamente.

"¿Jack?"

"¿Daniel?"

"¿Se puede saber por qué no le pides a Sam que baile contigo?"

"¿Porque está bailando con otro?"

"¡Jack!" el tono exasperado de Daniel hizo que Teal'c arqueara la ceja.

"Mira, Daniel, no creo que este sea el momento ni el lugar adecuado"

"O'Neill, creo que Daniel Jackson tiene razón"

"¿Tu también, T?" Jack dejó escapar un suspiro y los miró "Mirad, sé lo que intentáis hacer, chicos, os lo agradezco, pero..."

"Jack, tienes que hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Mañana estarás en la otra punta del país. Tienes que decirle a Sam lo que sientes por ella antes de que os separéis"

"Daniel..." le advirtió O'Neill.

"!Jack, tienes que hablar con Sam!"

"¿Hablar conmigo sobre qué, señor?" La voz de Sam los dejó paralizados. Los dos habían estado tan enfrascados en su discusión que no se habían dado cuenta de que la Coronel había dejado de bailar con el General Landry y había vuelto a su mesa "¿Señor?"

"Hum..., er..., tenía sed y me he bebido su Coca-Cola light" O'Neill se levantó rápidamente "Voy a buscarle otra" y se fue hacia la barra antes de que Sam pudiera decir nada.

Carter miró incrédula como se iba y se giró para fijarse en un vaso medio vacío de Coca-Cola Light que había encima de la mesa, exactamente tal como lo había dejado. Daniel siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de que no la habían engañado.

"Daniel, ¿se puede saber de que estabais hablando?"

"Er... no puedo decírtelo" pero después de un momento añadió con tono triunfal " Tendrás que preguntárselo a Jack" sonrió satisfecho y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Carter abrió la boca para contestarle, pero Teal'c se le adelantó.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Daniel Jackson, Coronel Carter"

Sam lo miró sorprendida, en su voz grave había reconocido un tono divertido y la sombra de una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. Sam no sabía que pensar, pero reconocía una encerrona en cuanto la veía. No sabía por qué Daniel quería que hablara con el General O'Neill, pero que Teal'c mostrara el mismo interés... El Jaffa tenía que tener una buena razón. Decidió seguirles el juego.

"Esta bien, se lo preguntaré" Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la barra.

Daniel miró a Teal'c sonriendo "Con suerte esta puede ser la chispa que inicie el incendio"

"Si puede haber un incendio, ¿no deberíamos dar la alarma, Daniel Jackson?" y arqueó una ceja.

"Teal'c, solo era una forma de..." Daniel se calló al darse cuenta de que le estaba tomando el pelo. Humor Jaffa. Lo miró entristecido y le puso una mano en el hombro "Te voy a echar de menos, amigo"

"Yo también, Daniel Jackson" dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Después de buscar durante unos minutos, Sam Carter se dió cuenta de que el General O'Neill no estaba en la cantina. Se dirigió a la puerta y miró en el pasillo. Nada. Por un momento pensó en olvidarse del tema, pero las palabras de Daniel la habían intrigado. ¿Sobre qué tenía que hablar el General con ella? Se fue hasta el ascensor y preguntó al soldado que estaba de guardia en su mesa.

"Soldado, ¿ha visto al General O'Neill?"

El soldado se levantó y se puso en posición de firmes "Sí, señora. Ha cogido el ascensor hará unos..." miró el papel que tenía encima de la mesa "diez minutos. Hacia el nivel superior"

"¿Cómo sabe que ha ido al nivel superior?"

"Comentó algo sobre salir a tomar un poco el aire, señora"

Sam asintió "Gracias, soldado"

Carter insertó la tarjeta y cogió el ascensor pensativa. No era propio del General ese comportamiento. Algo tenía que perturbarlo mucho para dejar la fiesta y a los que consideraba como a su familia de esa forma. ¿Tanto le preocupaba lo que tenía que decirle?

Continuará....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No seáis tímidos y comentar todo lo que queráis, tanto lo que os gusta como lo que no.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Jack O'Neill estaba apoyado en la parte trasera de su todo terreno negro, mirando el cielo estrellado con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. No podía parar de pensar en lo que debía hacer, y no era capaz de acabar con sus dudas. Había sopesado marcharse a casa y olvidar lo que le había dicho Daniel, pero el arqueólogo tenía razón: se le acababa el tiempo y había cosas que no podían esperar. Si quería tener un futuro con Sam, tenía que darse prisa porque mañana cada uno tomaría caminos diferentes. Parecía que esta noche era la definitiva si quería que las cosas cambiaran. Tenía que hacer algo después de desperdiciar su ocasión en la cabaña. Jack oyó el sonido familiar de unos pasos al acercarse a él.

"¿Señor?"

La mismísima Sam Carter estaba a su lado mirándolo preocupada.

Jack la miró, pero no estaba nada sorprendido de verla allí. No, para nada. "¡Carter!" le dijo a modo de saludo, sonriendo "¿Qué le trae por este rincón del aparcamiento?"

"Usted" dijo Sam sin pensárselo. Y al momento pareció como si no hubiera tenido intención de revelar esa preciosa información.

Jack se quedó paralizado al oír su respuesta. Que admitiera que él era la razón para que ella estuviera allí. Eso sí que le había sorprendido. Tragó saliva y la miró arqueando la cejas "¿Yo?"

Sam se ruborizó "Quiero decir, señor... que Daniel me dijo que tenía algo que decirme... y como no le encontré en la cantina... decidí buscarlo y... aquí estoy"

"Ah" Jack desvió la mirada y la dirigió de nuevo al cielo. Al ver que no decía nada más, Sam decidió imitarlo y también se recostó en el todo terreno al lado del General. En silencio, mirando hacia arriba con los brazos cruzados, esperó a que dijera algo.

"¿Parece mentira, no?" oyó al fin.

"¿A qué se refiere, señor?"

"Antes de llegar al SGC, cuando miraba las estrellas tenía una sensación de paz y de seguridad. Ahora, cuando las miro no puedo dejar de pensar en cual será la próxima amenaza y si podremos contenerla" Había un tono triste en sus palabras.

Sam no entendía su estado de ánimo después de haber derrotado a los goaul'd "Señor, la última vez que lo comprobé habíamos ganado. No soy tan ingenua como para pensar que no nos acecharán más peligros en el futuro, pero ¿no cree que deberíamos saborear nuestra victoria y ser felices mientras podamos?"

Jack suspiró "Ser felices..."

Sam no pudo evitar mirarlo. El tono de resignación de sus palabras la sorprendió, no era normal que el General se mostrara tan emotivo.

Jack sintió su mirada y dejó de mirar al cielo para fijarse en sus ojos azules, oscuros bajo la luz de las estrellas. "¿Qué? ¿Le sorprende lo que digo?"

Sam se tomó un momento para contestar "Lo que dice no, sino que lo diga"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por que nunca hablamos de ello? Nunca hemos hablado de lo que hemos sacrificado, de lo que nos ha costado llegar hasta aquí. Daniel tenía razón" dijo en tono exasperado.

"Daniel suele tener razón la mayoría de las veces, aunque ahora no sé a que se refiere, señor"

"¿Estás segura de que no sabes a qué me refiero, Sam?"

Vió como desviaba su mirada y el impacto que sus palabras habían tenido en ella. Años de negación eran difíciles de superar en unos segundos. Vió como se estremecía y al ver su desasosiego se acercó a ella un poco. "¿Estás bien?" le dijo suavemente al tiempo que le ponía una mano en el brazo.

Su contacto la tranquilizó, pero las mariposas que sentía en el estómago seguían allí. "¿Realmente vamos a hablar de ello? ¿Realmente vamos a tener _esa_ conversación?"

Jack la miró intensamente a los ojos "Solo si tú quieres"

Sam no contestó, simplemente lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Jack se tensó pero contestó de igual manera su abrazo.

"¿Esto es un sí?" preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Sam sintió que lo había confundido con su reacción y en seguida trató de tranquilizarlo. "Jack, sí quiero tener _esa_ conversación" y notó como se relajaba ante sus palabras.

"¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que fuéramos a tenerla en el aparcamiento. Siempre imaginé que sería en un lugar con más... árboles" bromeó.

Sam sonrió. Se separó de él lo justo para que pudieran cogerse de las manos y lo miró a los ojos. "Yo también"

Jack observó sus manos entrelazadas mientras le acariciaba los nudillos son los pulgares. Levantó la vista y le preguntó "¿Qué nos pasó en la cabaña? ¿Por qué no conseguimos hablar de ello?"

"Quizás porque nada había cambiado. A pesar de todo, seguíamos siendo militares en la misma cadena de mando. Por mucho que quisiéramos los dos, no podíamos ser nada más que amigos hasta que llegara mi traslado. Después de ocho años, unos días más no iban a cambiar nada." Sam lo miró con expresión dolorida "Además, después de lo de Kerry no sabía si la invitación era de parte de un amigo o si había algo más en ella. No me atreví a forzar las cosas"

"Yo tampoco quise forzar nada. Después de ver como dudabas cuando te propuse ir a la cabaña y que solo aceptabas mi invitación cuando incluí a Daniel y a Teal'c..." Su expresión también era de dolor "Además, no hace tanto que murió tu padre. Se te veía tan animada, que no quise hacer nada que pudiera cambiar eso"

"Supongo que los dos hemos sido demasiado cautelosos"

Jack se encogió de hombros "Sí, supongo que los fracasos con Kerry y Pete nos han enseñado a serlo"

"¿Y ahora?"

Jack soltó una de sus manos y la puso en la mejilla de Sam, mientras se acercaba más a ella. Primero, la miró a los ojos y luego siguió el contorno de su cara, como si quisiera memorizar cada línea, hasta llegar a sus labios. Se inclinó lentamente sin perder detalle de su reacción hasta que su boca estuvo a unos centímetros de la suya. "¿Sam?" preguntó inseguro.

Sam sonrió y sus ojos brillaron. Alzó su mano libre hasta la nuca de Jack y lo atrajo hacia ella, no sin decir "Bésame, tonto" antes de que sus labios se unieran en un beso apasionado y en un abrazo que los dejó sin respiración.

A cierta distancia y de forma discreta, Teal'c y Daniel habían seguido la escena. Los dos habían salido a buscar a sus amigos, pero al verlos hablando habían decidido esperar a ver que era lo que pasaba. Bueno, más bien había sido Teal'c el que había conseguido que Daniel no interviniera para meter un poco de sentido común el las tozudas cabezas de sus amigos. Ahora, Daniel y Teal'c veían complacidos como Jack y Sam se besaban.

"¿No opinas que deberíamos volver a la fiesta?" dijo Daniel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Teal'c inclinó la cabeza "Por supuesto, DanielJackson" En sus ojos también había alegría.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y volvieron al interior de la montaña para celebrar lo que acababan de ver.


	5. Chapter 5

Un ligero apunte antes de leer este capítulo para todos aquellos que no seáis Jack-Sam shippers hasta la médula: !tiene demasiado azúcar! Aviso: puede resultar indigesta (tenéis derecho a queja en la "review"). Bueno... hoy es 14 de febrero, San Valentín, así que no seáis muy severos. De hecho, os podéis saltar la mitad de las líneas tranquilamente. Prometo que el siguiente capítulo no será tan edulcorado.

¡Estáis avisados!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 5

Después de algunos besos más, Jack y Sam se rodeaban con sus brazos y se miraban sonriendo como idiotas.

"Si no paras de besarme no podremos tener _esa_ conversación" bromeó Jack

" A mi me ha parecido más bien lo contrario, el que no paraba de besarme eras tú"

"Puedes apostar que sí"

Sam no pudo más que sonreír todavía más al oír una de sus frases más características, mientras se volvía a inclinar hacia ella para darle otro beso de esos que quitan el sentido. Jack O'Neill sabía como besar a una mujer.

Cuando se separaron de nuevo, Jack le puso una mano en la mejilla. "Sam, cariño, en serio, deberíamos hablar"

Sam se quedó de piedra "¿Cómo me has llamado?"

"¿_Sam_?" dijo Jack titubeando

"No, después de eso" Sam estaba sorprendida de lo rápido que se estaban adaptando al nuevo giro en su relación.

"¿_Cariño_?" dijo Jack arqueando las cejas "¿No... te gusta?"

Sam volvió a sonreír "Me encanta" y le dio otro beso. Jack le respondió con entusiasmo, encantado de que su muestra espontánea de afecto hubiera sido tan bien acogida. Cuando acabaron de besarse Jack volvió a insistir.

"Sam, de verdad, deberíamos hablar"

Sam suspiró "Tienes razón, tenemos mucho de que hablar y muy poco tiempo para ello. Solo que es difícil concentrarse cuando por fin estás en brazos de la persona a la que amas" Al momento se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza.

Ahora era el turno de Jack de mostrarse sorprendido "¿De verdad me quieres?"

Y en un susurro contestó todavía más roja "Sí, desde hace años"

Jack no podía ser más feliz, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Con una amplia sonrisa, le levantó la cabeza con ambas manos y dijo "Yo también te quiero, Samantha Carter" y volvió a besarla.

Poco después volvían a estar abrazados. Jack suspiró "Sam, me gustaría hablar contigo, pero no aquí. Todo el mundo puede vernos y no creo que sea el momento de hacer pública nuestra relación. Ya sabes que se podría interpretar que llevamos más tiempo haciendo esto y no quiero que la gente piense que nos hemos estado saltando las ordenanzas y que no te mereces los ascensos. No quiero que tu carrera se vea perjudicada "

Sam se sintió reconfortada por su preocupación "¿Qué propones, Jack?"

Jack se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos "¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa y desde allí llamamos a Daniel y a Teal'c para que se unan a nosotros? Nos dará tiempo de hablar y cuando ellos lleguen podremos estar los cuatro juntos por última vez"

Sam le puso una mano en la mejilla "Me parece una idea estupenda"

Jack la miró con afecto y no pudo resistir la tentación de darle un beso, de esos que solo acarician los labios, antes de separarse y coger cada uno su coche.

Jack, al volante de su todo terreno, sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Tenía ganas de cantar y bailar. Tenía ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que amaba a Sam Carter y que ella lo amaba a él. Sentía los nervios de la felicidad y de un futuro prometedor. Con dificultad conseguía concentrarse en la conducción y si no fuera porque iba camino de su casa, un camino que se sabía de memoria, difícilmente hubiera conseguido llevar la dirección correcta. Lo único que su mente conseguía recordar eran los acontecimientos de la última hora en el aparcamiento. Miró por el retrovisor y vió que Sam le seguía en su coche. No, no se lo había imaginado.

Sam también estaba nerviosa. Su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad a última hora, ya que había perdido casi toda esperanza de que se cumpliera. Después de todo, en apenas unas horas, tenía que coger el vuelo hacia Nevada y si alguien esta tarde le hubiera dicho que ella y el General iban a estar en esta situación se hubiera reído en su cara. Se dió cuenta de que los nudillos se le ponían blancos de lo fuerte que estaba agarrando el volante de su coche. Respiró hondo y para intentar relajarse se puso a pensar en el proyecto de un nuevo reactor de naquadah en el que estaba trabajando. Sí, pensar en los fríos cálculos matemáticos que solía hacer en su laboratorio en lugar de en los apasionados besos del aparcamiento la ayudaba a calmarse. Al menos durante un momento, porque en seguida volvían a su memoria detalles muy vívidos de aquellos minutos que parecían parados en el tiempo, grabados en su memoria para siempre.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Como prometí, este capítulo no va a ser como el anterior...

Capítulo 6

Walter Harriman estaba charlando tranquilamente con la teniente MacMahon, una de las oficiales más guapas destinadas en el SGC y no se lo creía. El sargento estaba encantado con la atención que le estaba dispensando Brenda, de la que por fin sabía su nombre ya que en el año que llevaba destinada en la base apenas habían cruzado media palabra. La teniente se había revelado como una mujer sensible y con sentido del humor, algo que Walter apreciaba de verdad. Habían comenzado de manera torpe ya que MacMahon le había tirado sin querer su bebida encima, pero después de las típicas palabras de disculpa habían empezado a hablar y desde aquel instante no habían parado. Parecía que ambos estaban disfrutando de la compañía. La verdad es que podía decir que la fiesta estaba siendo todo un éxito. Estaba a punto de invitar a bailar a la teniente, para envidia de muchos, cuando vió entrar en la cantina a dos personas a las que no esperaba ver aquella noche otra vez: el Dr. Daniel Jackson y Teal'c. Walter los observó y notó que los dos parecían especialmente contentos, sobretodo el impasible Jaffa. Si no lo conociera, pensaría que estaba a punto de sonreír y, además, miraba a Daniel Jackson con satisfacción nada disimulada. El arqueólogo también se veía muy alegre. Los dos se acercaron a la barra y pidieron algo para beber. No era muy habitual verlos así.

Walter se disculpó ante la teniente MacMahon con la mejor de sus sonrisas y buscó al sargento Jameson. El sargento llevaba, entre otras, las apuestas de la base sobre la relación entre la Coronel Carter y el General O'Neill. Al verlo, le dio los treinta dólares que llevaba en el bolsillo para que incrementara su apuesta. Jameson lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero no se atrevió a preguntarle nada. Todo el mundo sabía que había sido el asistente del General durante todo un año y el verlo modificar su apuesta significaba que tenía algún tipo de información que el resto desconocía. Siler, que estaba cerca de Jameson, no pudo dejar de fijarse en el movimiento del sargento Harriman y en seguida se le acercó.

"Tú sabes algo"

"No más que el resto" dijo Walter aparentando inocencia.

"Tu a mi no me engañas. Tienes la misma mirada que cuando sales de la sala de control con un cotilleo nuevo" lo señaló con el dedo "Tú sabes algo, estoy seguro"

Walter suspiró "Vaale, está bieen. Pero en realidad no sé nada seguro"

Siler arqueó las cejas "¿Cómo es que no sabes nada seguro y sin embargo estás aumentando tu apuesta?"

Walter miró disimuladamente en dirección a una mesa un poco apartada, donde el Dr. Jackson y Teal'c estaban sentados tomando algo y charlando animadamente. Siler lo imitó y cuando Walter se volvió para mirarlo de nuevo se dió cuenta de que su amigo no se había enterado de nada, y como él, el resto de la base. Realmente la fiesta estaba siendo un éxito y si no fuera por la irrupción en la cantina de medio SG-1 para él sería aún más exitosa en compañía de la teniente MacMahon. La buscó con la mirada y cuando la encontró contestó a su sonrisa con otra sonrisa.

Siler vio que el sargento se estaba distrayendo y que no le iba a decir nada si no lo presionaba un poco más "¿Walter?"

Walter lo miró, suspiró, y dijo con resignación "¿No te llama nada la atención? Vuelve a mirar" Siler seguía sin entender nada. Decidió darle una pista "¿No echas a _alguien_ de menos?"

"¿Te refieres a la Coronel Carter y al Gene...?" Siler se calló de repente, empezando a entender lo que su amigo trataba de mostrarle. Su boca se abrió para mostrar su sorpresa ante lo que acababa de ocurrírsele. "¿Quieres decir que si no están aquí es porque algo ha pasado entre ellos dos?"

"¿Qué otra cosa podría separar al General de sus amigos en su última noche juntos? Son como una familia. Solo una persona podría mantenerlo apartado"

"¡Claro, por eso están tan contentos el Dr. Jackson y Teal'c! Lo saben..."

"...y lo están celebrando" acabó la frase Walter en tono triunfante.

"Eres un genio" le dijo Siler sonriendo "¿Dónde se ha metido Jameson? Voy a buscarle" Se dió la vuelta y se alejó rápidamente.

Walter Harriman vió como se alejaba y suspiró, esta vez de alivio, porque podría volver a buscar la compañía de cierta teniente a la que parecía haberle caído en gracia. No tardó mucho en encontrarla. Sí, definitivamente la fiesta era todo un éxito.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos. Soy consciente de que he tardado un poco en colgar este capítulo, pero entre unas cosas y otras no he podido hacerlo antes. Si alguien ha estado esperando le pido disculpas. Espero colgar los siguientes capítulos antes de fin de año.

Capítulo 7

El sargento Siler se acercó a la teniente MacMahon y al sargento Harriman y le dijo "Walter, tengo noticias"

Walter lo miró irritado "Ahora no, Siler" y sonrió a la teniente.

"Es importante" insistió.

El sargento se encogió de hombros y suspiró "Ahora vuelvo, Brenda, no tardaré"

Cuando estuvieron a unos metros de distancia de todos, Walter lo miró con cara de pocos amigos "Espero que sea realmente importante"

"Lo es. El soldado Newman me acaba de decir que vio salir al General O'Neill de la cantina, solo" Siler esperó a que sus palabras hicieran mella en su compañero.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Walter cayó en lo que Siler quería decirle "¿Solo? ¿Podría ser que...?" Ahora estaba pensando en los dólares que acababa de apostar. "Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo"

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Y vió como miraba la mesa donde Teal'c y el Dr. Jackson charlaban animadamente. "¡¿Vas a ir a preguntárselo?!" su voz un tono más agudo de lo habitual.

Walter lo miró incrédulo "¿Estás loco? ¡Claro que no! Solo voy a acercarme a ellos... en cuanto encuentre una buena excusa para ello. Dame unos segundos"

Daniel estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la cantina del SGC, la que solía ocupar junto a sus compañeros del SG-1. A su lado estaba Teal'c y ambos miraban la fiesta desde una cierta distancia. Eso no quería decir que no estuvieran disfrutando de ella, muy al contrario, estaba siendo una de las mejores gracias a lo que acababan de ver apenas unos minutos antes, en lo alto de la montaña. Daniel estaba feliz y satisfecho, como si algo que esperaba que ocurriera desde hacía mucho tiempo por fin se hubiera producido. Teal'c se sentía igual, pero su rostro estoico apenas dejaba traslucir su alegría a diferencia de Daniel. Solo los que lo conocían bien podían darse cuenta del brillo inusual que tenían sus ojos. Los dos parecían flotar en una nube y Daniel apenas podía contener su nerviosismo.

"Teal'c, ¿no es increíble? Cuando empezaba a perder la esperanza de que ocurriese algo entre ellos, va y pasa." Daniel no podía parar de gesticular mientras hablaba. "De verdad, cuando Sam se prometió con ese insulso policía de Denver no me lo podía creer" Teal'c lo miró "¿Qué? ¿Acaso creías que Pete Shanahan podía hacerla feliz, un tipo con menos imaginación que un guerrero Kull?"

"Mi opinión era irrelevante en esa situación, DanielJackson." Daniel sonrió al ver que su amigo le daba la razón "Pero cuando tuve problemas y me ayudó, decidí intentar conocerlo mejor para entender que veía en él la CoronelCarter"

"¿Y?"

"Tengo que reconocer que todavía trato de entenderlo" su tono era de derrota.

"¿Ves? A eso me refería." Dijo Daniel con vehemencia. "Pero lo que sí que entiendo es que Sam se fijara en Jack"

"Los dos son guerreros formidables" Había un tono de orgullo en su voz.

"Sí, Teal'c, pero... me parece que no tendrían que haber esperado tanto. Después de todo lo que han hecho por el planeta, deberían haber hecho una excepción con ellos y no haber aplicado las ordenanzas en su caso" El arqueólogo borró su sonrisa para mostrar su fastidio.

"Nuestros enemigos también son poderosos en este planeta, DanielJackson. Cualquier favoritismo hacia ellos habría debilitado la posición del SGC y tanto O'Neill como la CoronelCarter no lo hubieran permitido"

"Tienes razón, Teal'c. De todas formas no puedo dejar de pensar en lo injusto de la situación. No puedo dejar de pensar en todo el tiempo que han perdido. Quién sabe lo que les deparará el futuro, si tendrán tiempo para estar juntos" dijo Daniel con amargura "Ya ves lo que nos pasó a Sha're y a mi..."

Teal'c se sintió un poco incómodo ante ese comentario porque, aunque sabía que su amigo lo había perdonado hacía años por haberle apartado de su mujer, él no podía olvidar todo el daño que le había causado. De hecho, no sabía si algún día podría perdonarse por todas las atrocidades que cometió estando bajo las órdenes de Apofis. "Hay que aprender del pasado para no repetir los mismos errores en el futuro, DanielJackson." dijo tanto por sí mismo como en respuesta a lo que había dicho el arqueólogo "Nuestros amigos son sabios, sabrán aprovechar el tiempo que puedan tener"

Daniel lo miró y recuperó parte de su buen humor "Estoy seguro de eso, Teal'c, estoy seguro"

Un carraspeo los sacó de su conversación. El sargento Walter Harriman estaba de pie al lado de su mesa. "Siento molestarles, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, pero es que... estoy buscando al General O'Neill y me preguntaba si sabían dónde podía encontrarlo"

A Daniel le hubiera gustado decir "Lo encontrará en los brazos de la mujer más increíble que conozco" pero se contuvo y simplemente dijo de forma inocente y despreocupada "No, hace un rato que no lo vemos ¿verdad, Teal'c? Me parece recordar que dijo que iba a su taquilla a buscar algo. Debe estar por la base " De hecho no era del todo mentira, hacía ya un rato que lo habían visto, besándose con Sam en el aparcamiento. Teal'c miró inquisitivamente al sargento pero no añadió nada.

"Gracias, señores, lo seguiré buscando" se dio rápidamente la vuelta sin dar ninguna explicación y se marchó.

"Creo que lo has puesto nervioso, Teal'c" apuntó Daniel.

"Cuando un hombre miente, se puede ver a través de él" dijo Teal'c con su voz grave.

Daniel frunció el ceño "¿Crees que lo sabe? ¿Ha venido a confirmar que Jack y Sam... ? ¿Pero cómo puede saberlo?"

"El sargento parece tener habilidades especiales en lo que respecta a conocer todo lo que pasa en el SGC, DanielJackson" Teal'c lo seguía mirando mientras se alejaba. El móvil del arqueólogo empezó a sonar. "Tengo sed" dijo el Jaffa, a la vez que se levantaba y dejaba al Dr. Jackson respondiendo a su llamada.

Walter Harriman salió de la cantina hacia el lugar más cercano para obtener información. Su pequeño intercambio de frases con el Dr. Jackson no le había aportado ninguna aclaración, ya que sus palabras podían ser interpretadas en ambos sentidos: o bien los estaba encubriendo o realmente no sabía nada. Aunque esto último era muy improbable, Walter quería asegurarse. Había unos cuantos de sus dólares en juego. Se fue hacia el ascensor y en seguida vió al soldado que estaba de guardia sentado en su mesa.

Walter, adoptando la misma pose que para los asuntos oficiales más importantes, saludó "Buenas noches, soldado"

"Sargento" dijo devolviéndole el saludo.

"¿Ha visto al General O'Neill?"

"Sí, señor, cogió el ascensor hacia la superficie hace un rato"

"Gracias, soldado" al menos ya tenía confirmado que el General se había ido. Antes de poder preguntar otra cosa, el soldado se le adelantó.

"Disculpe, Sargento, ¿puedo preguntar si ocurre algo?" Walter lo miró extrañado "Perdone, señor, es que de que acabe la guardia me voy de permiso y como la Coronel Carter también lo estaba buscando..."

Walter sonrió, satisfecho de haber conseguido toda aquella información sin esfuerzo "Tranquilo, es solo un asunto burocrático. No hay ninguna emergencia" El soldado respiró aliviado "Buenas noches, soldado" Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para volver a la cantina y tranquilizar a Siler, pero justo después de doblar la esquina del pasillo se encontró con Teal'c. No pudo parar a tiempo y chocó con el Jaffa. El golpe seco hizo que cayera al suelo. Teal'c alargó la mano y le ayudó a incorporarse.

"Lo siento, señor, no le había visto" Teal'c estaba de pie delante de él escuchando su disculpa, con las manos a la espalda, su inmenso cuerpo ocupando todo el ancho del pasillo. "Si me permite..." Walter intentó seguir pero el Jaffa no se movió un milímetro.

Teal'c lo miró a los ojos "Hay asuntos que no son secretos, pero sí delicados, que deben ser llevados con extrema discreción porque si su conocimiento cae, en el momento inoportuno, en manos de personas inadecuadas pueden arruinar carreras y vidas. No sé si me entiende, sargento"

Walter empalideció. ¿Realmente acababa de oír lo que acaba de oír? ¿Le estaba pidiendo el Jaffa que no dijera nada sobre lo que había intuído? Esta petición confirmaba sus sospechas. De hecho, él apreciaba de verdad al General y a la Coronel, como todos allí, y sabía de primera mano la de veces que habían salvado la base y el planeta. Si no fuera por ellos y el resto del SG-1, nadie seguiría con vida. Estaba muy contento porque al final pudieran estar juntos. Ahora que ya no estaban en la misma cadena de mando, nadie podía objetar nada... excepto si pensaran que llevaban tiempo saltándose las ordenanzas. Un rumor que podía acabar con la carrera de ambos, sobretodo la de la Coronel Carter en este momento. Él los conocía, había trabajado con ellos cada día. ¡Incluso había llevado la agenda del General el último año! Era imposible que hubieran estado engañando a todo el mundo y que llevaran juntos más tiempo, ellos no eran así. Eso era algo que sabía él y el resto de la base, pero cualquiera que no lo fuera...

Teal'c vió como Walter abría los ojos y bajaba la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que el sargento le había entendido perfectamente. Complacido, se dio media vuelta sin decir palabra y volvió a la cantina a buscar a Daniel, dejando al pensativo sargento en el pasillo.

Walter se había quedado tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la marcha del Jaffa. Cuando quiso contestarle, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en el pasillo. Eso le hizo preguntarse si no se había imaginado su encuentro con él, pero el creciente dolor en la muñeca que se había lastimado al caer le hizo darse cuenta de que no. Decidió pasarse por la enfermería para que se la viera el médico de guardia.

Teal'c volvió a la cantina y se sentó al lado del Daniel. El arqueólogo seguía hablando por teléfono con una amplia sonrisa y por lo que estaba oyendo, el Jaffa dedujo que era O'Neill.


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno, ya sé que he tardado un poco más de lo que dije, pero aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Mis disculpas. Solo pido un poco más de paciencia a los que la estéis siguiendo porque mi intención es acabarla en un par de capítulos más, si todo va según lo previsto, aunque no sé cuando. Y ya sabéis, tanto si os gusta como si no, podéis dejar vuestra opinión al acabar de leer.

Capítulo 8

Sam abandonó la calle para entrar con su coche en la rampa de entrada de la casa de Jack. A su izquierda nada más girar, había visto el cartel de _"se vende_". Para el General, deshacerse de su casa era una forma definitiva de dejarlo todo atrás y mirar hacia adelante, iniciar una nueva vida. A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho en su despacho a Jack, Sam todavía no estaba preparada para desprenderse de la suya. Las implicaciones que conllevaba no eran aceptables aún para ella. Era como dar carpetazo a los últimos ocho años, empezar de cero. Su casa estaba llena de recuerdos: Cassie, Janet, Daniel, Teal'c, Jack... todos ellos estaban vinculados a la que había sido su vida allí y, por más que quisiera, no podía olvidarlo todo en unos pocos días. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar el cambio y empezar de nuevo a más de mil kilómetros del que había sido su hogar, en un ambiente muy diferente, entre gente que solo conocía a través de videoconferencias o de haberla visto un par de veces en viajes relámpago desde el SGC, con las que solo había hablado de planos y diseños.

Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes y respiró hondo agarrada al volante, tratando de relajarse. Sam había aparcado justo detrás del todoterreno del General. Todavía temía que todo fuera un sueño y que se fuera a despertar en cualquier momento. Salió del coche y vio que Jack la estaba esperando en el porche. Cuando llegó a su altura pudo ver que la miraba dubitativo. Sam se dio cuenta de que el tiempo que había pasado en el coche pensando podía haber sido malinterpretado como un momento de duda o arrepentimiento.

Sonriendo le dijo "¿No me vas a invitar a entrar?"

Jack le devolvió la sonrisa, el momento de duda desaparecido "¿Necesitas que te invite?" y le tendió la mano. Sam se la cogió. Jack abrió la puerta y la condujo adentro. Nada más entrar, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente.

Cuando sus labios consiguieron separarse, Sam bromeó "Me gusta esta invitación. Espero recibirla a menudo"

"Siempre" le respondió en un susurro.

Ahora era el turno de Sam de sorprenderse. Jack la miró a los ojos y esperó en silencio a que ella reaccionara. No tuvo que esperar mucho, había tenido ocho años para conocerla bien. Sabía lo que iba a escuchar.

"Siempre" dijo Sam, como si fuera un eco de lo que había dicho él unos segundos antes.

Jack le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. "Bueno, después de haber aclarado esto" dijo en el mismo tono de voz "creo que deberíamos sentarnos y discutir como vamos a hacerlo realidad"

"Va a ser difícil, pero pienso aprovechar cada permiso que me den para ir a verte"

"Y yo voy a inventarme todas las excusas posibles para visitar el Área 51"

"¡Jaaack, no puedes aprovecharte de tu cargo!" dijo Sam indignada.

"¿Ah, no? De algo tiene que servir ser _el hombre_" dijo sonriendo.

"¿Jaaaack? Prométeme que no lo harás"

O'Neill no pudo más que reírse al ver la cara de Sam. "¿Cuando has visto que me aprovechara de mi rango?" Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, le puso un dedo en los labios para que guardara silencio "No diga nada, mejor, le ordeno que me bese, Coronel"

Sam lo saludó divertida "Sí, señor" y cumplió la orden para deleite de los dos.

Cuando acabaron, Jack no pudo reprimirse "Ahora ya puede contestar a la pregunta, Coronel"

"Si esa es la idea que tiene de aprovecharse de su rango, _señor_, tiene mi permiso para hacerlo siempre que quiera" dijo mirándole sugestivamente.

Jack la miró con ojos brillantes, sin poderse creer que una mujer tan extraordinaria pudiera quererlo a su lado. Pocas veces en su vida había sido tan feliz. "Pues con su permiso, _Coronel_, voy por una cerveza" dijo señalando a la cocina "¿Quieres una?"

"Sí, gracias" asintió Sam.

Le dió un beso rápido y dijo "Ya sabes donde está el sofá. Ahora vengo"

Jack abrió la puerta de la nevera para coger un par de cervezas. No se podía creer el giro que había dado su vida en apenas una hora. La cabeza le dió vueltas por un momento. Tenía a Sam Carter en su salón esperando para discutir cómo iban a sacar adelante su relación. Si se lo hubiesen dicho esta mañana habría pensado que era una locura, ya que había perdido la esperanza de que sucediera algo entre ellos. Ahora todo había cambiado. Ante él se abría un futuro lleno de posibilidades, y esta vez no estaba viviendo en un universo paralelo o en otro planeta. Esta vez, era real. Por fin tenía al alcance de su mano algo que llevaba deseando mucho tiempo. Y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que le estaba brindando el destino, quizás la última que le quedaba para ser feliz.

Antes de salir de la cocina, Jack recordó que se habían marchado de la fiesta sin despedirse de sus amigos, algo que ni a él ni a Sam les gustaba. Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo, buscó a Daniel en la agenda del teléfono y pulsó el botón de llamada.

Al escuchar una voz familiar, preguntó "¿Dónde estáis, Danny?"

Cuando entró en el salón, Sam le dedicó una sonrisa luminosa y alargó la mano para coger la cerveza que le tendía Jack. Él, por su parte, le respondió de la misma forma y se sentó junto a ella aflojándose la corbata. Los dos dieron un sorbo a su cerveza, algo nerviosos. Después de un momento de silencio, Sam fue la primera en hablar.

"Va a ser complicado"

"¿Tu crees?" dijo Jack arqueando las cejas.

Sam sonrió ligeramente mientras lo miraba a los ojos; había preocupación en ellos. Sabía que las bromas era la forma que tenía Jack para salvar las situaciones difíciles.

"Tu en Washington y yo en Nevada, a miles de kilómetros. Las relaciones a distancia tienden a fracasar" dijo Sam con tristeza.

"Pero nosotros no fracasaremos, nos hemos enfrentado a situaciones más difíciles que esta"

"¿Tu crees?" dijo Sam imitando su respuesta anterior.

Ahora era el turno de Jack de sonreír "Puedes apostar que sí. Al principio va a ser muy duro, pero no tendremos más remedio que aguantar. Habrá que aprovechar al máximo cada minuto que podamos estar juntos" Su respuesta hizo que Sam se relajara un poco "Además, no será siempre así" añadió Jack encogiéndose de hombros.

Sam lo miró extrañada "¿Hay algo que no nos has dicho sobre tu ascenso?"

"Solo he aceptado porque George me lo pidió, para evitar que un cretino se hiciera cargo de todo. No creo que tenga que recordarte lo que pasó con el inútil de Bauer. En cuanto encuentre un sustituto que me inspire confianza, me retiro" dijo con decisión.

Sam lo miró confundida y le respondió con vehemencia. Jack esperaba esa reacción. "Jack, es una gran oportunidad en tu carrera. Además, contigo allí podremos trabajar tranquilos sabiendo que tenemos a alguien que nos defiende en Washington. ¡Jack, te necesitamos! Eres un una pieza imprescindible en el proyecto Stargate"

"Bah, exageras, Sam. Solo soy un eslabón más de la cadena, quizás un eslabón más fuerte que otros, pero solo soy parte de un equipo" Jack levantó su dedo para evitar sus protestas "Además, no me veo rodeado de chupatintas y de reunión en reunión con políticos como Kinsey. No creo que aguante mucho tiempo sin pegarle un tiro a alguno de ellos"

A pesar de la seriedad de la conversación que estaban teniendo, Sam no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto ante la imagen de Jack rodeado de políticos oportunistas, en reuniones interminables, para discutir los presupuestos del proyecto Stargate o para justificar cualquier acción, a sus ojos dudosa, emprendida por el SGC. No, Jack tendría que ocuparse del engorroso trabajo de despacho, algo que sabía que él aborrecía al tratarse de un hombre de acción. Podía entender su reticencia a aceptar el ascenso, pero profesionalmente era una gran oportunidad y ella no podía pensar en nadie mejor que Jack para desempeñar el cargo, algo que la modestia natural del General le impedía ver.

"Sí que lo aguantarás, créeme" dijo Sam cogiéndole de las manos.

"Tienes demasiada fe en mi, Sam, como siempre. No soy el hombre que tu crees" dijo dubitativo.

Sam lo miró incrédula "Jack O'Neill, te conozco perfectamente. En ocho años hemos pasado por todo tipo de situaciones. ¡No me digas que no te conozco!"

Jack la miró aliviado, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima "¿También tienes fe en nuestro futuro?"

"Ahora mismo, más que en ninguna otra cosa. Si tu estás dispuesto a intentarlo, yo también. Esto va a funcionar, Jack, lo haremos funcionar"

"Antes no parecías tan convencida"

Sam sonrió "Tu me haces tener fe"

"¿Crees que debería hacerme predicador?" dijo Jack con sorna.

Sam no pudo reprimir una carcajada "¿Y qué vas a predicar?"

"El amor entre todas las personas, pero sobretodo, el amor entre _dos_ personas" dijo Jack mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Sam suspiró cerrando los ojos: adoraba el contacto de su piel sobre la suya y todas las sensaciones que le provocaba. Ante esa reacción, Jack se inclinó y la besó. Como ahora nadie podía objetar nada, tenía pensado aprovechar todas las oportunidades que se le presentaran para besarla. Sí, se podría decir que era un predicador, del culto a Sam Carter.

Los dos se recostaron en el sofá, acurrucados el uno junto al otro, abrazándose estrechamente.

"Bueno, por suerte existen los e-mails" dijo Sam.

"Hum..." dijo Jack sin mucho entusiasmo.

"Y el teléfono" apuntó Sam rápidamente.

"El teléfono me gusta más. Te llamaré todos los días, aunque solo sea para oír tu voz" _ya que no podré verte _pensó con melancolía.

"Yo también. Hablar contigo cada día es una costumbre a la que no estoy dispuesta a renunciar" dijo Sam mientras lo estrechaba un poco más entre sus brazos.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, contentos de poder estar en los brazos del otro, saboreando el momento. Pero Jack sabía que todavía les quedaba algo por aclarar.

"Sam... deberíamos tener en cuenta otra cosa"

"Sé lo que vas a decir y no quiero oírlo"

Jack suspiró "Tendremos que ser discretos, sobretodo al principio, para que nadie piense que nos hemos estado saltando las ordenanzas y lo use en nuestra contra y del SGC"

"Lo sé, no creo que tengamos elección" dijo Sam con tristeza.

"¿Nada de citas románticas en O'Malley's, entonces?"

Sam se echó a reír. En seguida, reconoció el método Jack O'Neill de levantar los ánimos. "No, nada de citas románticas en O'Malley's, General" dijo de la forma más seria que pudo, aunque sin conseguir que se le escapara una sonrisa.

"¿Ni tampoco podré llamarte Sam cuando estemos de servicio? A mi me parece un nombre precioso" Jack seguía tomándole el pelo.

"Ni se te ocurra" dijo Sam divertida.

"¿Tampoco podré llamarte _cariño_?" le dijo Jack intentando evitar reírse.

"Eso todavía menos" dijo Sam en tono fingidamente amenazante.

"¿Sabes cuál es el mejor método para taparme la boca y evitar que meta la pata?" dijo Jack mirándola divertido.

"No, ¿cuál?" dijo Sam sin saber a que se refería.

"Este" Jack la atrajo hacia él y le dió un beso largo y apasionado.

Cuando acabaron volvieron a quedarse acurrucados el uno junto al otro en el sofá.

"Podría quedarme así contigo para siempre" comentó satisfecha Sam.

Jack le besó el pelo a modo de respuesta y ella reconoció el mismo sentimiento en ese gesto. Él no era de los que hablaran mucho sobre sus sentimientos, aunque aquella noche se había superado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Jack recordó que existía más gente en el mundo además de ellos dos. "Por cierto, ya llamé a Daniel y a T para que vinieran a hacer la última cerveza con nosotros"

Sam se incorporó ligeramente y lo miró encantada "Me parece perfecto"

Complacido de que los dos estuvieran de acuerdo, miró a Sam con una sonrisa traviesa y la sorprendió con un beso. Todas las oportunidades. Mientras la besaba, se estaba arrepintiendo de haber llamado a sus amigos, porque ahora mismo lo que más deseaba en el mundo era estar a solas con Sam, y no precisamente en el sofá. Sabiendo que los dos solían coincidir, no le extrañaría que ella estuviera pensando exactamente lo mismo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Walter se quedó a medio camino de la enfermería. La muñeca le dolía bastante y parecía que se le estaba hinchando por momentos, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que había puesto en marcha aquella noche. Debía volver inmediatamente a la cantina y mentir a Siler y a Jameson. Sobretodo a este último, para que la _radio macuto_ de la base dejara de retransmitir que el General O'Neill y la Coronel Carter eran, por fin, algo más que amigos. Se arrepentiría toda su vida si por su indiscreción se iba todo al traste. Y se daba cuenta de que no solo podría perjudicar a los dos, personal y profesionalmente, si no también de rebote al SGC y a todo el trabajo realizado estos últimos años. Su perspicacia podría salirles caro.

Cuando Walter Harriman volvió a la cantina con cara de dolor y aguantándose la muñeca con la mano sana, a los primeros que vio fue a Teal'c y al Dr. Jackson que estaban saliendo. El Jaffa lo miró con expresión dolorida. En seguida, Walter le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y antes de que pudiera hablar con él para decirle que no se sintiera culpable por lo ocurrido, Daniel le preguntó sorprendido "Sargento ¿Qué le ha pasado?"

Siler, que lo había visto entrar, se acercó a ellos "¿Estás bien, Walter? Eso no tiene muy buena pinta" dijo con la mirada experta del que ha estado varias veces en la misma situación refiriéndose a su muñeca.

"He tenido un accidente volviendo a la cantina, me he caído por las escaleras de la sala de control. Al principio, no parecía nada importante, pero parece que mi muñeca está cada vez está más hinchada" su tono de desánimo era evidente.

"Le llevaré a la enfermería, sargento" dijo Teal'c muy serio.

"¡No!" dijo dando un paso hacia atrás. Cuando vió que los tres lo miraban sorprendidos, añadió rápidamente "No hace falta ir inmediatamente. Como organizador de la fiesta tengo que dejar arregladas algunas cosas antes de ausentarme. De que dé unas pequeñas instrucciones iré" dijo mirando a Teal'c. Esperaba que el Jaffa se diera cuenta de lo que intentaba y le echara un cable.

Teal'c inclinó la cabeza "Tiene razón, sargento, no sería correcto desatender sus responsabilidades. Si puedo serle de ayuda..."

"Gracias por su ofrecimiento, pero antes de caerme vi al General O'Neill y me dijo que los esperaba en las taquillas. Quería verlos antes de marcharse a su casa"

Teal'c se había dado cuenta desde el principio de lo que el sargento estaba haciendo, y cuando vió que Daniel iba a abrir la boca para mostrar su extrañeza de que se hubiera encontrado con O'Neill en la base, no dudó en responder rápidamente "Gracias, sargento, ahora mismo vamos. Caballeros..." Teal'c inclinó la cabeza, aunque según pudo ver Walter, el Jaffa lo miró durante un instante más él que a Siler. En sus ojos vió gratitud. Daniel miró al Jaffa como si no le conociera y antes de que le diera tiempo a hacer ningún comentario, Teal'c lo cogió del brazo suavemente y lo arrastró fuera de la cantina.

"Pero, Teal'c ¿se puede saber que te pasa? ¿No ves que es imposible que el sargento se haya encontrado con Jack?" protestó Daniel nada más salir.

"Esa es una información de la que estoy absolutamente seguro" respondió muy serio.

Daniel lo miró incrédulo "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

El Jaffa miró a derecha e izquierda asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca y dijo "No creo que sea el lugar más adecuado para mantener esta conversación. Debemos salir del SGC, DanielJackson"

Daniel frunció el ceño "¿De que estás hablando, Teal'c?"

"De nuestros amigos" dijo continuando con su tono serio.

Daniel lo miró entendiendo al fin lo que el Jaffa estaba tratando de decirle "Tienes razón, Teal'c, no es el lugar adecuado. Hablaremos de camino a casa de Jack"

Teal'c inclinó la cabeza y ambos se encaminaron hacia el ascensor que los tenía que llevar a la superficie.

Nada más ver que Teal'c y Daniel salían por la puerta de la cantina, Walter se giró hacia Siler y dijo preocupado "Voy a intentar que Jameson me devuelva el dinero que le acabo de dar, le diré que la fiesta me había puesto muy contento y que me hacía ver las cosas de forma diferente"

"Pues con esa excusa..." Walter lo miró con cara de pocos amigos "¿Así que es verdad que has visto al General y solo al General?" dijo Siler cambiando de tema rápidamente.

"Pues claro, ¿por qué iba a mentir?" dijo Walter intentando que su tono sonara lo más genuino posible "El General me ha dicho que todavía tenía que acabar de recoger algunas cosas, pero yo creo que estaba haciendo una ronda por la base él solo, a modo de despedida, antes de irse"

"Pero... si el General estaba solo, ¿dónde está la Coronel Carter?" dijo Siler alarmado. Él también había apostado esta noche.

"Ah, si, no me ha dado tiempo de contártelo, pero también la he visto" El cerebro de Walter iba a cien por hora; afortunadamente recordaba quién había abandonado ya la fiesta. El año que había pasado como asistente del General O'Neill lo había convertido en un hombre de recursos. "Estaba con el General Laundry. ¿Sabías que también conocía a Jacob Carter? He oído un trocito de la conversación mientras me cruzaba con ellos en el pasillo, estaban hablando de él. El General le estaba explicando una anécdota de una misión que realizaron juntos" Esperaba que la historia que acababa de inventar sobre la marcha hubiera sonado convincente. Además, dudaba mucho que el General Laundry mencionara nunca a Jacob Carter delante de Siler o de cualquiera que perteneciera al personal de la base, entre otras cosas porque nunca lo había conocido.

"¡Vaya desastre! Eso quiere decir que la apuesta..."

"Sí, creo que me precipité con mis observaciones" Walter frunció el ceño, recordando sus dotes como actor en las funciones de la base.

"¿Tu crees que podremos recuperar el dinero?" le preguntó Siler preocupado.

Walter suspiró "No lo sé. Quizás podríamos ofrecerle algo a cambio, como un cambio de turno ventajoso o hacerle alguna guardia"

"O hacerle de chófer durante un día o pintarle la cocina"

"¿No crees que te estás pasando? ¡Eso es humillante!" Siler lo miró con cara de resignación. Walter volvió a suspirar y desanimado añadió "Tienes razón, me parece que no nos va a quedar otra. Acabemos con esto cuanto antes, vamos a ver a Jameson"

"Espera, ¿no decías que tenías que solucionar unos asuntos como organizador de la fiesta?" le preguntó Siler.

"La fiesta va como la seda. Además, ya la organicé para poderla disfrutar y no tener que ocuparme de nada. A los asuntos pendientes a los que me refería eran Jameson..." guiñó un ojo a Siler "y Brenda"

Siler sonrió comprendiendo perfectamente "Dos motivos por los que merece la pena un poco de sufrimiento"

"Sí, adelántate tú, yo voy a decirle a Brenda que me espere"

Siler asintió y se fue decidido en busca de Jameson.

Walter resopló mientras veía como su amigo se iba. Esperaba haber conseguido controlar los daños. Por el bien de todos. Le sabía mal haber mentido a Siler, pero lo había hecho por una buena causa y cuando se enterara y le pidiera explicaciones, él podría justificarse. Cualquiera que trabajara en el SGC entendería por qué lo había hecho. Sabía que no le guardaría rencor. Echó un vistazo a la cantina y se fue a buscar a Brenda. Tendría que solucionar rápido lo de Jameson porque la muñeca le empezaba a doler de verdad, de la forma que duelen las fracturas de escafoides. Walter hizo una mueca de dolor, pero pronto desapareció al pensar que quizás Brenda estuviera más pendiente de él. Con la muñeca rota, es posible que la teniente se interesara por su estado y que incluso se ofreciera a hacerle compañía o a echarle una mano mientras estuviera convaleciente. En cualquier caso, la posibilidad de verla regularmente no era una posibilidad remota. _No hay mal que por bien no venga_ pensó Walter sonriendo. Pero lo primero era lo primero, y antes de poder soñar con pasar más tiempo con Brenda, tenía que convencer a Jameson de que se había precipitado de forma lamentable. Debía tragarse su orgullo y hacerse pasar por idiota.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Teal'c y Daniel habían cogido un coche del SGC para ir a casa de Jack. Aunque Daniel no había bebido alcohol, el Jaffa era el que conducía. En los años que llevaba en la Tierra, Teal'c se había revelado como un excelente conductor, aunque cualquiera que conociese sus antecedentes como piloto en la flota de Apofis no le sorprendería. En algo se tendrían que parecer una nave a un coche para que a Teal'c hubiera aprendido tan rápido y se le diera tan bien. O simplemente era habilidad natural o talento innato, como se quisiera decir. Además, observaba escrupulosamente las normas de tráfico en todo momento, con lo que nunca había pasado por el mal trago de que le pusieran una multa. El mantener un perfil bajo cuando conducía era algo que apreciaban mucho en la inteligencia del SGC, que así se evitaban los dolores de cabeza de tener que inventar historias para cubrirle las espaldas y que nadie preguntara por qué un alien corría suelto por el planeta conduciendo. Como pasaba desapercibida, no era un hecho muy conocido la pasión de Teal'c por los coches. En la sala de juegos de la base no era raro ver al Jaffa en el simulador de carreras, pero a parte de eso, pocos detalles más podían dejar entrever esa afición. Porque sabía que le gustaba y porque lo hacía muy bien, Daniel confiaba en él para manejar el volante siempre que tenía que ir a algún sitio. Y esa noche más que nunca, por que el arqueólogo estaba demasiado distraído con todo el asunto de sus amigos y de cómo el sargento se había enterado, como para conducir en esas condiciones.

Cuando llevaban unos minutos de trayecto en silencio, Daniel no pudo reprimirse más "¡¿Cómo ha podido Walter enterarse de que Jack y Sam han decidido por fin dejar de ser tan cabezotas?!" preguntó en voz alta.

Era más bien una pregunta retórica pero Teal'c se vió obligado a contestar para sofocar parte de la frustración de su amigo. "El sargento siempre ha tenido una habilidad especial para conocer ciertos detalles del personal de la base"

"¿Tú crees que no dirá nada? Estamos hablando de un asunto delicado y no de un cotilleo inocente como otras veces. Si se llega a saber fuera del SGC puede dañar mucho las carreras de Sam y Jack"

"El sargento es un hombre honorable, sabe lo que tiene que hacer" dijo rotundamente sin apartar los ojos de la calle.

Por su respuesta, Daniel entendió que Teal'c sabía mucho más que lo que estaba diciendo y que el Jaffa no estaba dispuesto a aclarar en modo alguno cómo sabía que el sargento Walter Harriman no iba a decir nada. Daniel se lo quedó mirando pensativo, sopesando si debía presionar a su amigo para que le contara algo más o dejarlo pasar. Su curiosidad natural le hizo inclinarse hacia la primera opción.

"Teal'c, ¿estás seguro?"

"Sin duda" le respondió rotundo.

Cuanto más preguntaba Daniel, menos entendía lo que estaba pasando. ¿A qué venía esa afirmación sobre el sargento? ¿Por qué Teal'c tenía esa confianza ciega en que no iba a decir nada? Daniel sabía que el Jaffa no era una persona impresionable ni que se dejara llevar por apariencias o falsos gestos. Si en algo era especialista Teal'c era en calar a la gente en seguida. Así es como había acabado en el SG-1, porque creyó en Jack cuando le dijo que podía acabar con la tiranía de los goaul'd, cuando creía que estaba todo perdido, cuando no le quedaba esperanza. Y en eso no se había equivocado en lo más mínimo. El arqueólogo lo miró resignado sabiendo que no le iba a sacar nada más y suspiró "Si tu dices que no dirá nada, lo hará. Confío en ti totalmente, amigo mío"

Teal'c sonrió ligeramente, complacido por la confianza que le demostraba Daniel.

Cuando llegaron, vieron los coches de Jack y Sam aparcados en la entrada de la casa. Teal'c había cambiado sus ropas de Jaffa por otras menos llamativas y se había puesto un sombrero fedora para tapar el tatuaje dorado de su frente. Ante cualquier eventualidad, Teal'c debía estar preparado para guardar las apariencias, a pesar de que era de noche y de que O'Neill residía en un vecindario tranquilo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, los dos sabían que estaría abierta pero Teal'c miró a su amigo y le dijo seriamente "No sería correcto entrar sin llamar"

Daniel asintió incómodo mientras alargaba la mano para tocar el timbre.

Jack y Sam continuaban acurrucados en el sofá. A ninguno de los dos les apetecía moverse. Estar en los brazos del otro era algo que habían soñado durante mucho tiempo. En lo más profundo, Jack temía que no fuera real y que al despertar descubriera que seguían igual que antes de la fiesta. Solo pensar eso lo perturbaba. No había sido fácil llegar a dónde estaban ahora, había demasiado sufrimiento y dolor para que todo fuera un engaño cruel de su mente. Sam le pellizcó.

"¡Auch!" se quejó O'Neill llevándose la mano al brazo "Pero, ¿qué haces?"

"Es real"

Jack suspiró. No sabía cómo, pero Sam había interpretado perfectamente lo que estaba pensando. "Gracias" dijo dándole un beso en la sien.

"Ahora te toca a ti" Jack la miró incrédulo "Por favor, pellízcame, yo tampoco me lo acabo de creer" Jack la obedeció.

"¡Auch!" Era el turno de Sam de quejarse. "Gracias" y se lo agradeció besándolo larga y cariñosamente.

Jack la miró un momento antes de hablar de nuevo "Por cierto, Sam, cuando he llamado a Daniel no le he dicho nada de lo nuestro. ¿Tu crees que deberíamos decírselo a él y a Teal'c?"

"¿No crees que ya lo deben saber?"

"¿Ya?" dijo Jack sorprendido. Para él los acontecimientos de aquella noche habían sido algo totalmente inesperado. No podía imaginarse que nadie supiera lo que había pasado.

"Se supone que me fui a buscarte y ninguno de los dos hemos vuelto a la fiesta. Además, si no lo dedujeron entonces, ahora pueden ver nuestros coches fuera y atar cabos"

"Ah" Jack se quedó un momento pensando "Espero que no haya una costumbre en Chulak en la que se castigue por abandonar a tus amigos en medio de una fiesta. No quiero tener ningún malentendido con Teal'c, ya sabes cómo las gastan en su planeta" comentó divertido.

Sam se rió "¡Yo tampoco! ¿Recuerdas que yo también los he abandonado? ¡Estamos en la misma situación de riesgo! " Y añadió más seria "No quiero esconderme de Daniel y Teal'c. Para mi son familia"

"Para mi también".

"Yo creo que deberíamos comportarnos delante de ellos tal como somos y nos sentimos, de forma normal, como lo haría cualquier pareja. Además, nos pueden echar una mano para mantener las apariencias delante de otras personas que podrían perjudicarnos con sus chismes"

"Samantha Carter, siempre me ha gustado la forma que tiene de pensar ese tesoro nacional que es tu cerebro " dijo Jack sonriendo mientras le colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja "Tus ideas siguen siendo las mejores del SGC"

"Gracias" Sam se sonrojó por el cumplido. Aunque no era la primera vez que le oía decir eso, no estaba acostumbrada a escucharlo. Durante años Jack había tenido que reprimirse, pero ahora estaba claro que no lo iba a hacer más. Era una nueva faceta de él que estaba descubriendo y, por ahora, le estaba gustando.

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió su conversación.

"Deben ser ellos" Jack se levantó para abrirles la puerta, aunque en realidad él nunca la cerraba. Solo iba a invitarlos a entrar.

* * *

Nota: solo os quiero recordar que podéis comentar todo lo que queráis sobre esta historia, tanto si es bueno como si es malo, en la _review. _Gracias a todos los que lo habéis hecho. Por cierto, no tengo ni idea de cuanto más se va a alargar esta historia, pero podrían ser tres capítulos más que no sé cuando escribiré. Os pido disculpas y paciencia a los que estéis esperando. Un saludo a todos.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola de nuevo. No he colgado antes el capítulo porque no he tenido tiempo, llevo una temporada muy liada. Espero que os guste. Ya queda menos para el final.

Capítulo 11

Jack abrió la puerta y sonriendo dijo "Daniel, T, ya habéis llegado. Estupendo, adelante" y se apartó para dejarlos pasar.

El Jaffa y el arqueólogo no se movieron. "Si molestamos nos vamos" dijo Daniel un poco nervioso. Teal'c levantó una ceja mientras observaba la reacción de O'Neill.

Jack lo miró irritado "Daniel, ¿había en tu bebida algo diferente a la de los demás? ¿de dónde has sacado esa idea absurda?" Jack se los quedó mirando un momento "Os podéis quedar toda la noche en la puerta, pero os advierto que va a refrescar más" dijo tomándoles el pelo.

Daniel sonrió y entró seguido de Teal'c. Jack los siguió pensativo con la mirada, sin decir palabra, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos. Mientras O'Neill iba a la cocina a por más cervezas, Teal'c y Daniel entraron en el salón y saludaron a Sam. El Jaffa y el arqueólogo se sentaron en los sillones. Cuando Jack volvió de la cocina, repartió las botellas y se sentó junto Sam en el sofá, sin tocarse, como siempre habían hecho y sin dar a entender que algo había cambiado entre ellos. A pesar de que habían acordado comportarse ante sus amigos como cualquier pareja, todavía no estaban muy seguros de lo que sabían los dos y de cómo debían contárselo en caso de que no lo supieran. Era algo de lo que no habían hablado en profundidad y ahora, un poco incómodos, se daban cuenta de que no estaban muy seguros de por dónde empezar.

Fue Teal'c, tan perceptivo como siempre, el que decidió hablar primero en su tono grave habitual "En Chulak, la costumbre dicta que cuando un hombre quiere ver asiduamente a una mujer, debe luchar con uno de sus hermanos para demostrar su fuerza y su coraje. De esa forma, le demuestra a su familia su capacidad de protegerla en el futuro y que es digno de ella..." dijo muy serio. Sam y Jack se quedaron mudos de asombro. O'Neill tragó saliva, sabía que Teal'c consideraba a Sam como a una hermana. "... no obstante, es una costumbre que no se practica desde hace siglos" terminó más suavemente y con un asomo de sonrisa ante la reacción de la pareja.

Daniel miró a Teal'c sonriendo y luego a ellos "Yo también me alegro por vosotros"

Jack fue el primero en recuperar el habla "¡Pero si ni siquiera nos ha dado tiempo de contároslo! ¿Cómo os habéis enterado?"

"Cuando vimos que no volvíais, Teal'c y yo decidimos salir a buscaros y entonces os vimos en el aparcamiento. Era algo que veníamos esperando desde hacía tiempo " explicó Daniel.

"¿Desde hacía tiempo?" preguntó Jack incrédulo.

"Sin duda, O'Neill"

"Te lo dije, Jack" dijo Sam sonriendo y ligeramente ruborizada mientras le cogía de la mano.

Él la miró igual de sonriente, recordando lo que había pasado. Ese aparcamiento ya no sería lo mismo a partir de ahora. "No se lo hemos podido ocultar ni un par de horas" pero de repente el rostro de Jack se ensombreció. "Hum... Sam, si ellos nos han visto puede que alguien más también lo haya hecho"

"No lo creo, Jack" intervino Daniel "La gente seguía en la cantina divirtiéndose y no vimos a nadie ni el ascensor ni por los pasillos. Además, ya era un poco tarde, a esas horas solo queda el retén de guardia nocturno en la base"

"¿Y las cámaras de vigilancia?" dijo Sam de repente.

Jack se quedó petrificado. No había pensado en las cámaras, aunque rápidamente las descartó "Dan una panorámica general del aparcamiento y de noche la visibilidad es menor" dijo con tranquilidad.

"Sí, pero se pueden enfocar si es necesario y siendo tu y yo unos habituales en la base, el soldado de guardia no tendría por qué haberlo hecho, a no ser que..." Sam se mordió el labio.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Jack.

"A no ser que nos viera haciendo algo que no solemos hacer... como realmente estábamos haciendo" acabó Sam.

Jack se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras decía "¡Mierda!¿Cómo hemos podido ser tan descuidados?" Ahora estaba preocupado.

"Creo que teníamos una buena razón para estar distraídos. Valió la pena, no me arrepiento de nada" le contestó Sam.

Jack la miró a los ojos "Para mi también. Yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada" se giró y miró también a Daniel y a Teal'c "Por muy general que sea, no puedo presentarme en la base y reclamar que me dejen ver las imágenes por las buenas sin llamar la atención"

"Debe haber una forma discreta de poder comprobar esas imágenes" comentó Sam pensativa.

"A mi no se me ocurre nada" dijo Daniel con desánimo. La carrera de Sam podría estar en peligro.

Teal'c frunció el ceño pensativo "Quizás yo pueda ser de ayuda en este caso, O'Neill" Sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y tecleó un número.

"Teal'c, ¿desde cuando tienes móvil?" dijo Jack mirándolo con extrañeza.

Sam le dió un pellizco suave y él la miró encogiéndose de hombros diciendo "¿Qué?¿Acaso sabías que tenía móvil?"Sam lo miró resignada. Evidentemente, Teal'c había ignorado su comentario y ya estaba hablando con la centralita de la base.

Cuando colgó, su expresión continuaba siendo la misma. "Van a revisar de forma discreta las imágenes grabadas para ver si captaron algo"

"Gracias, T" dijo Jack en nombre de los dos. El Jaffa inclinó la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento.

"Teal'c, si esa persona a la que has llamado tiene que saber qué buscar ¿es que hay alguien más que sabe lo nuestro?" preguntó Sam, mirándolo preocupada.

El Jaffa vió que O'Neill también lo miraba de la misma forma y asintió "Sí, pero es consciente de la importancia de ser discreto"

"¡El sargento Harriman! ¡Has llamado a Walter!" dijo Daniel.

"En efecto, DanielJackson"

"¿Y quieres decir que será capaz de mantener la boca cerrada?" preguntó Jack escéptico, haciéndole prácticamente la misma pregunta que le había hecho Daniel un rato antes, aunque con otras palabras.

"Estoy convencido, O'Neill" dijo Teal'c con su voz grave habitual.

Jack reflexionó un momento, sopesando lo que iba a decir. "Vale, si tu dices que estará calladito, entonces lo estará. ¿Con qué lo has amenazado?"

Teal'c iba a abrir la boca para contestar cuando Daniel, sin hacer caso del comentario de O'Neill, puntualizó "Yo creo que puede sernos útil como aliado" Teal'c levantó una ceja y lo miró.

"¿Daniel?" dijo Jack repitiendo su tono escéptico de antes.

"Walter es una persona que se mueve a sus anchas por la base, al que le llegan todos los cotilleos. Si hay alguien mejor indicado para saber si existe un rumor y controlarlo, ese es él" dijo Daniel.

"Por eso decía lo de la amenaza. Teal'c no me has contestado" insistió O'Neill.

Esta vez fue Sam la que no dejó hablar al Jaffa. "Jack, creo que Daniel tiene razón"

O'Neill arqueó las cejas interrogativamente.

"Además, este año ha demostrado que es un hombre de recursos. Ha conseguido aguantarte a ti" volvió a apuntar Daniel.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Daniel?" le preguntó Jack indignado.

"O'Neill, ¿no se ha encargado brillantemente varias veces de los preparativos para recibir embajadores de otros planetas, así como al presidente y otros distinguidos visitantes?" preguntó Teal'c.

"Y la fiesta de hoy" recordó Sam.

"Además, durante tus primeros meses como Comandante de la base te llevaba la agenda y te ayudaba con todo el papeleo. No sirve para estar en primera línea de fuego, pero es un organizador nato y tiene olfato para las cosas" añadió Daniel. "Yo creo que nos puede ayudar mucho"

"Puede que tengas razón, Daniel. Mi carrera me da igual, pero la de Sam puede estar en juego. Hay que evitar que lo nuestro se haga público demasiado pronto. Ya que no se puede evitar que lo sepa, su ayuda nos puede venir muy bien"

Teal'c levantó una ceja y dijo "O'Neill, creo que es una sabia decisión"

Se quedaron un momento callados. Sam se dió cuenta de que la velada se había vuelto demasiado seria y no quería que la última noche en mucho tiempo que pasara con sus amigos, la pasaran tensos y preocupados por su culpa. Decidió que ya era hora de levantar un poco los ánimos cambiando de tema. "¿Sabéis, chicos? Pienso comprar una casa bien grande en Nevada para cuando estéis en la Tierra y vengáis a visitarme. Se acabó eso de compartir la habitación de invitados o dormir en mi sofá."

Los cuatro se rieron, relajándose un poco. Era una vieja broma entre ellos lo de echarse en suertes quién dormía en el sofá y quién compartía la habitación de invitados cuando tenían que quedarse en casa de Sam. Fue Daniel el primero en hablar "Pienso probar esas habitaciones que nos has prometido, Sam, en cuanto esté de vuelta"

"Será un honor, CoronelCarter. Gracias" contestó Teal'c. Sam no podía estar más contenta.

"Yo también pienso aprovechar esa invitación" bromeó Jack. A Sam se le iluminó aún más la cara. Se inclinó y le dió un beso en la mejilla, a lo que Jack contestó atrayéndola hacia él y pasándole el brazo por encima del hombro. Sam lo agarró por la cintura, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y juntos se recostaron en el sofá mientras él le besaba el pelo. Los dos se sentían felices de poder hacer ese simple gesto de cariño que durante tantos años habían tenido que reprimir. Teal'c y Daniel los miraron satisfechos, contentos de que por fin sus amigos pudieran expresar libremente lo que sentían el uno por el otro, aunque solo fuera en privado. Ya era hora. Había sido una injusticia el que hubieran tenido que esperar tanto.

A partir de aquel momento, el asunto de las cámaras del aparcamiento quedó lo suficientemente olvidado como para que se pusieran a charlar tranquilamente sobre lo que iban a hacer en el futuro. Hablaron de cómo estaban las cosas en Dakara y del futuro de los Jaffa, para centrarse rápidamente en Daniel y su viaje a la galaxia Pegaso. Por supuesto, Jack se puso a bromear con la situación que se iba a encontrar el arqueólogo en Atlantis y todas las reliquias que podría estudiar allí, una ciudad que por sí misma ya lo era.

"Daniel, prométeme que no andarás por los pasillos boquiabierto" le dijo Jack tomándole el pelo.

"¡Jack!" dijo el arqueólogo indignado ante la mirada divertida de Teal'c y Sam "Sé lo que me voy a encontrar. He estudiado las grabaciones de la expedición y me sé los planos de memoria"

"Eso es lo que me da más miedo. Prométeme que no apretarás ningún botón nuevo sin el permiso de Weir o Sheppard. ¿Tu sabes el papeleo que tendría que rellenar y las explicaciones que tendría que dar para justificar cualquier cosa que le pasase a la ciudad?" dijo Jack muy serio.

"Gracias por preocuparte por mi" dijo Daniel sarcásticamente.

"De nada, Danny" dijo Jack dando otro sorbo a su cerveza.

Daniel entornó los ojos y miró al techo del salón negando con la cabeza. Jack O'Neill podía ser exasperante a veces, sobretodo cuando se reía de alguien, y normalmente cuando estaban los cuatro juntos ese alguien era él. Resopló y recurrió a lo único que solía dar resultado para desviar la atención de Jack: Sam Carter. La miró inocentemente y le dijo "¿vas a continuar algún proyecto que ya tenías en marcha o vas a iniciar uno nuevo en Nevada?"

"Uno nuevo, seguro" dijo mirando significativamente a Jack y sonriendo.

O'Neill estaba a punto de contestar cuando sonó el teléfono de Teal'c. Aunque apenas pronunció unas pocas palabras, todos se pusieron tensos mientras el Jaffa hablaba. Acabó rápidamente.

"... Muchas gracias, sargento, estoy en deuda con usted" colgó y los miró.

"¿Qué te ha dicho, Teal'c?" preguntó Jack, sin poder esconder un ligero tono de ansiedad.

"El barrido de la zona es el habitual y no se ha grabado nada que pudiera ser comprometedor"

Daniel, Jack y Sam se miraron por un momento y de repente los tres estallaron en carcajadas. Teal'c los miró desconcertado: o sus amigos se habían vuelto locos o estaba asistiendo a un extraño ritual terrestre que desconocía. "O'Neill, ¿he dicho algo gracioso?" preguntó con su seriedad habitual.

"No, Teal'c, ¿Daniel te importaría explicárselo?" dijo O'Neill con lágrimas en los ojos, todavía riéndose.

"Lo que quiere decir Jack es que no nos reímos de ti o de algo que hayas dicho. Bueno, en realidad sí..." intervino el arqueólogo sonriente "Lo que nos ha pasado es que estábamos tan nerviosos que cuando nos has dado la buena noticia hemos liberado toda la tensión a base de carcajadas. Es un mecanismo natural, Teal'c"

El Jaffa levantó una ceja sin comprender nada. Se prometió a sí mismo preguntarle a Daniel en profundidad sobre el tema en el camino de vuelta.

"Esto hay que celebrarlo. ¿Alguien quiere un trozo de tarta?" dijo Jack levantándose. Los tres asintieron encantados. Sam se ofreció a echarle una mano y se fue con él a la cocina.

Jack abrió la nevera, sacó media tarta que tenía en un plato y un pack de cervezas. Cuando se giró, la vió y se quedó petrificado por un momento. Que algo tan normal y cotidiano como Sam Carter buscando platos y cubiertos en su cocina encajara tan bien en su idea de felicidad, le maravilló y lo reafirmó en lo acertada de su decisión de darle una oportunidad a su relación, a pesar de todos los inconvenientes que se les venían encima. Jack lo dejó todo y la sorprendió poniéndose a su espalda y rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura mientras le daba un beso en el cuello. Ella se giró y lo rodeó con los suyos mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

Cuando acabaron Sam lo miró a los ojos y mientras le acariciaba la mejilla dijo "¿No es maravilloso?"

"¿El qué?"

"El que podamos estar aquí como cualquier pareja"

"Sí" dijo Jack con los ojos brillantes. Rápidamente volvió a besarla, pero tomándose su tiempo inspeccionando cada rincón de su boca y estrechando su abrazo. Después de prolongar el beso durante un minuto entero, consiguieron separarse.

Sam lo miró "¿No estamos tardando un poco un volver al salón?"

"Yo creo que estamos tardando el tiempo justo, ¿o acaso no tenías esto en mente cuando te has ofrecido a acompañarme a la cocina?"

Sam se ruborizó "La verdad es que sí" admitió "Hacía un rato que quería besarte y no quería incomodar a Daniel y a Teal'c"

Jack sonrió "Eso es lo que pensaba" y se inclinó para besarla otra vez.

Pero esta vez, Sam le puso una mano en el pecho, parándolo. "Jaaack, deberíamos volver con nuestros amigos" le recriminó dulcemente.

"Con una condición" y sonrió.

"¿Cuál?"

"¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche?"

"Pensaba que no me lo ibas a pedir nunca. De hecho, ya tenía pensada alguna excusa para poderme quedar" y le guiñó un ojo.

Jack la miró feliz "Siempre pensando..." y esta vez Sam sí le dejó que la besara, larga y pausadamente.

Al acabar Jack cogió la tarta y el pack de cervezas, y Sam los platos y los cubiertos.

Cuando entraron en el salón Daniel les dedicó una sonrisa inocente a la vez que preguntaba "¿No encontrábais la nevera o es que Sam ha tenido que desactivar algún mecanismo en la cocina?"

Sam miró a Jack sonriendo "Nos han pillado"

Daniel intentó aguantarse la risa, mientras Teal'c miraba la escena divertido.

Jack advirtió al arqueólogo "Está bien, Daniel, basta de risitas o te quedarás sin tarta"

Daniel levantó las manos a modo de rendición, pero no pudo borrar su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno, aquí estoy por fin. Este es el último capítulo. Ha sido un placer saber que alguien más comparte mi visión de la serie. Tanto si os ha gustado esta historia como si no podéis dejar vuestros comentarios en la _review_. Un saludo a tods y hasta pronto.

Capítulo 12

Después de comerse la tarta, los cuatro continuaron con su charla tranquila y, poco a poco, empezaron a notar el cansancio de toda una jornada llena de emociones. El día, que hacía un rato habían dejado atrás, había estado marcado por las despedidas. Todo el mundo en el SGC quería desearles buena suerte o hacerles un pequeño obsequio de despedida. Incluso los compañeros con los que apenas habían cruzado un saludo. De hecho, después de ocho años eran pocos a los que no conocían. Sus despachos semivacíos se habían convertido durante todo el día en lugares de peregrinación de la base, a donde muchos habían acudido a desearles suerte en sus nuevos destinos, casi sin darles un minuto para descansar o para acabar de empaquetar lo poco que les quedaba allí.

De hecho, el sentimiento de cambio y fin de un ciclo estaba en toda la base. Ahora encaraban una etapa totalmente distinta, en el que la guerra ya no era algo inminente. Era el tiempo de los diplomáticos y de la negociación, ya no era urgente salir por el Stargate armados hasta los dientes para defender el planeta. Los goaul'd habían sido vencidos y el SG-1 podía dedicarse a otra cosa. A pesar de que cada uno conocía a gente diferente por su trabajo diario en diferentes campos, el SG-1 era conocido por todos. Aunque ellos no lo quisieran reconocer, eran reverenciados por el resto de la base e incluso, a veces, eran distinguidos con pequeños privilegios sin que ellos lo supieran debido a ese respeto que se habían ganado. O'Neill había dejado de pertenecer en teoría al SG-1 para pasar a ser el comandante de la base, pero en la práctica todo el mundo lo consideraba parte del equipo. Ya no salía con ellos por el Stargate a cumplir misiones, pero aun así se le seguía viendo hacer prácticamente las mismas rutinas que cuando formaba parte del equipo. No era raro verlo comiendo con ellos en la cantina, discutir con Daniel, entrenándose con Teal'c o bajando al laboratorio de Carter. Había cosas que, sencillamente, no cambiaban.

Daniel bostezó. Ahora todo ese movimiento, todos los nervios, todas las emociones de ese día estaban haciendo mella en ellos. Era hora de despedirse y los cuatro lo sabían, a pesar de que estaban tratando de posponer el momento todo lo que podían. Habían estado charlando tranquilamente, recordando anécdotas divertidas y tristes, éxitos y fracasos. Ocho años daban para mucho, y más los que habían pasado ellos. Habían vivido más en estos años que mucha gente en toda su vida. Era la última noche que iban a pasar juntos en mucho tiempo y querían que no se acabara nunca. Sin embargo, eso no podía ser.

Daniel volvió a bostezar, triste porque era consciente de que era el momento de irse. Además, sabía que Jack y Sam necesitaban estar un rato más a solas para poderse despedir apropiadamente y que, si él y Teal'c no se iban, no iban a tener prácticamente tiempo. _Ellos sí que van a notar la separación, mucho más que nosotros_ pensó Daniel con tristeza, acordándose de su separación forzosa de Sha're.

"DanielJackson, deberíamos irnos" dijo Teal'c, dedicándole una mirada significativa mientras se levantaba del sillón. Parecía que el Jaffa le había leído la mente.

"Sí, no puedo más" dijo el arqueólogo bostezando otra vez y levantándose también de su sillón.

Jack y Sam también se pusieron de pie. Sin embargo, Jack no se movió para acompañarlos a la puerta. "Podéis quedaros a dormir aquí, si queréis"

Daniel le sonrió "Gracias, Jack, pero debemos irnos. Mañana será un día muy largo ¿verdad, Teal'c?" y miró al Jaffa.

"Sin duda, DanielJackson" dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza para darle la razón.

Jack los miró sin comprender muy bien la extraña comunicación que habían establecido sus dos amigos, pero los acompañó a la puerta sin decir nada. Sam le siguió, pero no sin antes cruzar la mirada con Daniel, agradeciéndole su gesto silenciosamente. Ella sí que había entendido perfectamente las razones por las que sus amigos habían declinado la invitación de Jack.

Daniel le tendió la mano a Jack a modo de despedida, pero este no le hizo caso y lo atrajo hacia él para darle un abrazo y unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda. "No te hagas el héroe por ahí, ¿de acuerdo, Danny?" y añadió más serio "Pegaso no es precisamente el lugar más seguro de todo el universo ahora mismo"

A Daniel le tembló un poco la voz al contestar. "Lo sé, tendré cuidado" Se sentía conmovido por la preocupación de su amigo. Extrañamente a lo que le pasaba habitualmente, le costaba hablar. "Tú también vigila, Washington tampoco es el lugar más seguro del planeta. Con el NID, la IOA y todos los Kinseys que hay allí también se puede considerar zona de guerra"

"Puedes apostar que sí. No me recuerdes lo que me espera" dijo Jack en tono de resignación mientras se separaban emocionados.

Mientras, Sam y Teal'c también se estaban despidiendo. "Te voy a echar mucho de menos" le dijo Sam conteniendo las lágrimas. A ella también le estaba empezando a vencer la emoción del momento.

"No la olvidaré, CoronelCarter" dijo triste con su voz grave mientras la rodeaba con sus enormes brazos. Para todo aquel que le conociera bien, era evidente el sentimiento de pesar que Teal'c había puesto en esas palabras.

Cuando se separaron, Sam abrazó al arqueólogo. "Daniel, prométeme que tendrás cuidado. Ya te perdí una vez, no quiero volver a repetir la experiencia" Esta vez no pudo evitar que le cayeran algunas lágrimas. Estaba siendo una noche llena de sorpresas y momentos emotivos para ella, y cada vez le costaba más controlar sus emociones.

"Aunque quisiera, no creo que Oma me diera otra oportunidad para ascender. No te preocupes, Sam, tendré cuidado" A Daniel le seguía costando hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta que no podía deshacer porque sabía que tardarían bastante en volverse a ver. "Cuídate mucho, Daniel" oyó que le susurraba en el oído. Daniel suspiró "Tú también".

Mientras, Jack y Teal'c se agarraban por el antebrazo en el típico saludo Jaffa, mirándose a los ojos, tristes. "Si algún día necesitas ayuda, tú sabes que esta es tu casa" le dijo Jack mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro. Ambos sabían que no solo se refería a las cuatro paredes donde se encontraban en ese momento sino al planeta, que siempre tendría el apoyo del SGC. Como jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Global estaba en condiciones de garantizar lo que acababa de decir. No era una frase vacía y Teal'c lo sabía. El Jaffa inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Ambos se miraron conmovidos antes de soltarse. No se dijeron nada más, entre ellos las palabras sobraban.

Los cuatro se miraron en silencio durante un instante, tristes, y sin decir palabra Teal'c y Daniel salieron para montarse en el coche. Jack pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sam mientras ella se lo pasaba por la cintura y se quedaron allí, en la puerta. Vieron como Teal'c ponía la llave en el contacto y encendía el motor. Daniel, a su lado, se colocaba el cinturón. El Jaffa puso la marcha atrás y pareció que le decía algo al arqueólogo. Daniel asintió y Teal'c condujo el coche por el camino hasta alcanzar la calle. Todo esto lo hizo sin mirar ni una sola vez hacia la casa. Daniel tampoco levantó la vista, parecía muy interesado buscando algo en la guantera. Jack y Sam permanecieron en la puerta hasta que vieron desaparecer las luces del coche de sus amigos. Sam suspiró. No había podido evitar derramar alguna lágrima más viendo a sus amigos marcharse.

"No te preocupes, saben cuidarse solitos" dijo Jack, consciente del peso que tenía Sam en el corazón. Él también lo sentía.

Sam le dedicó una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos todavía estaban húmedos "Lo sé, pero aun así no voy a estar tranquila mientras estén por ahí fuera. Tenías razón"

"¿En qué?" le preguntó Jack

"Puede que hayamos vencido a los goaul'd, pero el universo es muy grande, nunca se sabe el próximo enemigo que vamos a encontrar y si vamos a poder vencerlo"

"No, Sam, no voy a permitir que te preocupes por eso, ese va a ser mi trabajo a partir de mañana. Tú solo tienes que dedicarte a jugar con tus cacharros"

Sam no pudo evitar sonreír otra vez, parecía que el vacío que tenía ahora mismo en el pecho se había hecho un poco más pequeño. Jack O'Neill tenía ese efecto tranquilizador y reconfortante sobre ella. Esa era una de las muchas razones por las que se había enamorado perdidamente de él.

Jack la cogió de la mano. "Ven" le susurró.

Sam se dejó guiar hasta una escalera que llevaba hasta el tejado y volvió a sonreír. ¿Qué tenía aquel hombre que era capaz de hacerla sonreír en cualquier situación? Sabía perfectamente a dónde la llevaba y no podía reprimir su felicidad. Cuando subieron se dió cuenta de que se iba a cumplir una de sus fantasías más recurrentes de los últimos ocho años. Siempre había soñado estar bajo las estrellas en los brazos de Jack O'Neill, en el tejado de su casa junto al telescopio. Uno de los lugares más románticos en los que podía pensar. Y no solo se estaba cumpliendo sino que además la había rodeado con una manta y estaba a punto de besarla. "Te quiero" susurró Sam antes de tocar sus labios. "Yo también te quiero" le contestó Jack y la miró a los ojos mientras añadía "Siempre" justo antes de besarla.

FIN


End file.
